ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Angel
VITALS Birth Name: Unknown - Prefers to be called Darkness or Angel Birth Date: January 15, 1980 Home Town: Detroit, MI Height: 6'2" Weight: 230 lbs Eyes: Gray Hair: Black Ring Attire: Dark Angel wears Black tights with the symbol of evil on both legs and he also wears black motorcycle gloves. He has his face painted white with black paint on his lips, around his eyes and streaking down his cheeks. Street Clothing: He is very rarely seen outside and when he is he is wearing all black with his face paint on. BIOGRAPHY WILD CHILD He never knew his parents and bounced around from foster family to foster family. His last home was with a family who tried to bully him and beat him so he finally had enough and left his foster home and never returned as he lived on the streets of Detroit fending for himself. Was often involved with petty thefts and a few break ins. One day he broke into a business and it ended up changing his life forever. He broke into a business called Bauer Industries witch was owned by his future best friend and future partner Wonderful One. He was arrested and went to court but to his surprise Wonderful showed up and suddenly the charges were dropped and Wonderful took him in. He felt indebted to Wonderful so he started to work for him and would do anything that was asked of him. His temper would get the better of him at times but Wonderful saw something in him so he kept him around and he even moved to Malibu, CA when Wonderful moved there to train to be a wrestler. He also began to train to be a wrestler and eventually joined Wonderful in the SWA. SCW Wild Child made an immediate impact when he helped Wonderful One and Noah Skape win the Arizona Tag Team Championship and then went on to win the Rising Star Championship before getting involved in a feud with Madison Chase. Wild Child would continue to insist that Ms. Chase and himself were in a relationship even going as far as to forcible kiss her on a couple of occasions. After losing the title to Madison he started a team with Johnny Danger known as Wild & Dangerous. They would go on to win the Tag Titles on four occasions and the Arizona Tag Titles once. They continued to dominate the tag scene until they both left to go to WAM. Team No Escape Wild Child was a member along with Wonderful One, Noah Skape and later on Johnny Danger. Was an up and coming stable until Wild Child, Wonderful One and Johnny Danger out grew the group and turned on Skape and started a new group. Danger Xpress! After Team No Escape imploded the Danger Xpress was formed out of the remaining three members. Eventually Todd Idol and Maverick Duncan joined as well. Wonderful One had a falling out with manager Mr. Sparks and left for WAM but the three reunited later on in WAM. Eventually the team broke up. WAM Wild Child joined WAM with Johnny Danger and reunited with Wonderful One. Wild Child restarted his feud with Madison Chase by jumping her in the ring and forcibly kissing her again. The feud did not last long as they eventually pissed off WAM official Jaiden Andruws and were unceremoniously fired. VSW Wild Child and Wonderful One went to VSW and formed Pure Perfection and went on to win the Tag Titles and hold them for a month straight. There first order of business was to kidnap Vanilla Skyy on the orders of Tyler Page. After that Wild Child set a plan in motion to break up the friendship of Skyy and Vera Kozlov and he succeeded as Skyy joined Wonderful One, Wild Child and Titus Von Bolden. Everything seemed to be working until Honey returned to VSW and Wild Child burned Felix Michael Preston alive in a coffin. Vanilla became distant and eventually turned on the group. After the burning of Preston compiled with Vanilla Skyy turning on them and then being eliminated in a battle royal by enemy Johnny Danger he began to change. DARK ANGEL Wild Child Morphed into Dark Angel and started to talk about a master that he calls the Lord of Darkness. He claims that he is in the SWA to cleanse the souls of all the evil non believers. After the change Pure Perfection became Dark Perfection and then he went out of his way to break up Vanilla Skyy and Wonderful One who were dating on the sly. He told Wonderful that Vanilla was cheating on him with Fitzgerald witch caused Wonderful to turn on Vanilla during a match. It was soon discovered by Jordyne Jade that Dark Angel had filled Wonderful's head with lies and Wonderful eventually turned on Dark Angel in order to save Vanilla. After this Dark Angel formed a team with TVB called First Power and they have been on a tear of destruction ever since. Only time will tell exactly how dangerous Dark Angel truly is. Badboyz Inc. This was a group started by TVB, Wonderful One and Wild Child. They were responsible for getting Vanilla Skyy to turn on Vera Kozlov, Burning Preston in a coffin, Paying thugs to attack Honey in a street ally. Wonderful One eventually turned on the group and left and now Dark Angel and TVB are the only two left. ASSOCIATES DARK PRIESTESS Not much is known about the Dark Priestess as dark Angel claims that she was a gift to him from the Lord of Darkness in order to make it easier to cleanse the souls of the wicked wrestlers in the SWA. She seems to hold a strange power over Dark Angel as he will do whatever she asks of him. It has even been suggested that she is the real reason that Wild Child morphed into Dark Angel. While she is at ring side she will viciously attack any wrestler or fan that gets close to her and she is not afraid of anyone. She seems to be magical since she can conjure up smoke and fireballs at will. Category:Wrestlers